gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Romero's Hearse
The Romero is a vehicle which first appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Originally called Romero's Hearse, the name was then shortened to Romero in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is called the Romero Hearse. The Romero is manufactured by Albany in Grand Theft Auto IV and Chariot in Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The design of the Romero's Hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is as expected for a vehicle tailored to transport the deceased, appearing as a black station wagon-like car with a rear compartment designed to carry a coffin. It resembles an '80s Buick Superior Hearse (in turn based on a 1977–1984 Buick Electra). The car may come with a coffin at the back (appearing with one of two or three different designs). This version also resembles kind of a station wagon version of the Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles a late '70s Cadillac hearse, sporting a wider range of colors for the roof and body (although generally maintain dark tones). One of Carl Johnson's possible girlfriends, Katie Zhan, owns a white Romero, and will give Carl the keys to it if Carl gains her approval. File:RomerosHearse-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Romero's Hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Rear view) Romero-GTASA-front.jpg|A Romero in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Rear quarter view; all-gray body with coffin). HD Universe The Grand Theft Auto IV and V'' rendition of the Romero is a modified version of the Washington sedan, and as such, bears the Albany brand. However, the vehicle lacks a coffin, aside from one mission Undertaker. In GTA IV, the hearse has whitewall tires. In GTA V, the Romero always spawns with a coffin in the rear and normal tires. Romero-GTA4-front.jpg|A Romero in ''Grand Theft Auto IV (during "Undertaker") (Rear quarter view). RomeroHearse-Front-GTAV.png|A Romero Hearse in Grand Theft Auto V at Hill Valley Church. (Rear quarter view). CAR.jpg|A wrecked Romero Hearse in Los Santos Customs. Romero Hearse,Albany.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Romero-hearses-interior-gtav.png|Romero Hearse interior. Romero_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Romero-trunk-rear-gtav.png|Romero Hearse's trunk with coffin in GTA V. Performance 3D Universe The Romero's Hearse in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is a car capable of high speeds, but suffers from poor steering due to its weight and long wheelbase. Performance of the Romero in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is even worse, as the car is only capable of mediocre top speeds, and features weak brakes, though it does have a good side, as its excellent grip on all surfaces, (except sand) combined with its low braking, allow it to brake and drift around corners a lot more easily than other cars. This ability significantly improves its bad turning, while retaining continous high speeds, thus making it a somewhat desirable car. The performance of the Hearse in GTA Liberty City Stories is similar to the game's Perennial as both cars share the same body construction, thus possessing mediocre-to-average acceleration and top speed but responsive steering and braking. All renditions of the hearse are only capable of carrying two occupants, despite featuring two back doors in most cases. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition is an exception, being capable of holding four occupants. HD Universe The Grand Theft Auto IV Romero retains the adequate handling of the Washington, but has inferior acceleration and top speed of 138 mph due to the added weight of the wagon body. GTA V Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Romero's Hearse is only available in the mission "Two Bit Hit" but it can be spawned through cheats. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, the Romero can be found outside missions, for example at the Blackfield Chapel in Las Venturas or at the Angel Pine Medical Center. The Romero in Grand Theft Auto IV is only featured in the mission "Undertaker". It can be mostly found near the church located in Suffolk when the player is driving the car. Modifications (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) The Romero can be modified at the TransFenders. Locations GTA Vice City *It can only be obtained during the mission "Two Bit Hit", by stealing it from the Haitian funeral. * Via cheat - PC: THELASTRIDE, PS2 - down, R2, down, R1, L2, left, R1, L1, left, right. GTA San Andreas * In the driveway of Drive-Thru Confessions Church, Palomino Creek, Red County (Only Playstation 2 version) * Outside Katie Zhan's home in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. (only when dating her, and locked until certain progress is made with her) * Near Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Two are located in Blackfield Chapel, Las Venturas. * Next to the Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone. * Via cheat (PC): WHERESTHEFUNERAL GTA IV *It can be obtained during "Undertaker", where the player have to take the corpse of Derrick or Francis to Steinway or Colony Island. ** The Romero will drive past, but if the player luckily shoots the driver's head, the Romero will stop and the car can be obtained. ** It can also be obtained afterwards if the player is lucky enough to find it in traffic. It rarely spawns in Colony Island, at the cemetery's parking lot. ** Some mainly spawn in traffic, if already driving in one. It can spawn in Steinway and Colony Island. GTA V *Seen parked at Paleto Bay, near the Hen House property in the parking lot of St. Brigid Baptist Church. *Seen parked in front of the mortuary on Innocence Boulevard in Rancho. *Seen parked in the graveyard parking lot of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs. *Seen parked in front of a small church near Central Los Santos Medical Center in Strawberry. *Parked at Strawberry Mortuary on Davis Avenue in Strawberry, Los Santos. Trivia General * The Romero name is a reference to George A. Romero, the director of the Night of the Living Dead series of zombie movies. * Romero is Spanish for "Rosemary." GTA Vice City * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, when the Romero's left light is broken, it will still work, but the right (unbroken) light will not, and vice versa. * If you manage to get a passenger to sit in the back of Romero, he will sit inside the coffin. This is probably a bug. GTA San Andreas * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Romero is the least durable vehicle in the game, though it does have significantly softer suspensions than even a Monster. But the suspensions are very short, sometimes leading to the cars chassis scraping the ground from a fall. (This problem can be fixed by modifying it with Hydraulics at any Transfender shop, and locking the hydraulics on 'High' mode, making it an acceptable off-roader, especially when equipped with Off Road Wheels.) * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Romero is the only vehicle that starts with Radio Off. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, on back doors there are door handles, but there is no gap between doors and rest of the body and back doors can´t be broken. GTA IV * The vehicle can be sold in Grand Theft Auto IV for $2,200 at S&M Auto Sales following completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. * Despite its only regular Grand Theft Auto IV appearance being in the mission "Undertaker", more Romeros will spawn in traffic if the player retains that Romero and drives it around the city, particularly in Westdyke. * The Romero in Grand Theft Auto IV, just like the Washington, its base, features the door-ajar chime which can be heard with the door open and volume turned up. * The Romero in Grand Theft Auto IV is one of the four cars only to be called by their name in missions. The others are "The Silver Blista" in Clean Getaway, the "shitty beige Willard" from It's Your Call and Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer. * The default radio station is The Journey in GTA IV except the one used in the mission Undertaker, which does not have a radio. * In GTA IV, the Romero is one of the rarest vehicles in the game. GTA V * There is a wrecked Romero on a car jack in the La Mesa location of Los Santos Customs. * The Romero in GTA V has a uniquely purple interior that is different to the Washington it is based on. * The Romero can be customized in GTA V with the basic upgrades such as respray, wheels, etc. * The Romero in GTA Online can be fitted with a tracker and insurance. * If the Romero is destroyed by explosives, the wreath that is on top of the coffin inside will remain undamaged. See also * Hearse, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalents. Navigation }} de:Leichenwagen es:Romero's Hearse ru:Romero pl:Karawan Romero pt:Romero ar:روميرو Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Special Vehicles Category:Station wagons Category:Sedans Vehicle Class